


High.

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Summary: This is another installment in the soft reader x Coco series.
Relationships: Johnny "Coco" Cruz/Reader
Kudos: 15





	High.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another installment in the soft reader x Coco series.

Coco leaned against the car as his eyes searched the shadows for you. He was surprised when you called to pick you up from your standing sleepover with your friends, but he obliged when Amber assured him that you really wanted to come home after your voice had faded from the conversation. 

“Coco. Help.” Amber’s voice broke the silent night as her shadowed form came into view from the front porch. 

“Mami, what’s wrong?” Coco snuffed his cigarette as he took your bag from Amber’s waiting hand. 

You turned to face him - your eyes glassy as a silly grin crept across your face. “Baby. I missed you.” You fell forward, wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling him close. 

“How much did she drink?” Coco stifled a chuckle as he held you close. 

“See, that’s the thing. She didn’t drink. She smoked.” Amber rocked nervously on her feet as she shrugged her shoulders, dismissing her admission. 

“She smoked? What the fuck?” Coco pulled away, gazing at your nuzzled face. Your cheeks were flushed and eyes glassy - you were definitely high. 

“Papi, can we go home?” Your tongue slid over the tattooed face inked on his neck as you pulled your body closer to his. 

Amber giggled at your forwardness - your shy shell cracking open under the weight of your high. “Make sure she texts me tomorrow.” Amber retreated into the house as Coco pulled you to the car. “Mami, why didn’t you put on clothes?” Coco leaned you against the door as he struggled with the door and the extra attention. 

“Why? I thought you liked my shorts.” You smiled lazily as your hand slid into his basketball shorts with ease - your fingers tracing his semi-hard dick. “Querida,” Coco’s breath caught as you slid your hand over him, “Baby. Get in the car.” Coco muttered as he pulled back - his breath coming in pants as you bit your lip and stared at him. Your gaze staying steady as you climbed into the front seat. 

\------------------------------------------  
The car was silent, but the air sizzled as you leaned into him - the old school bucket seats accommodating your need to feel your boyfriend. With each kiss and touch, Coco felt his body pulse - you were never this forward, barely meeting his eyes when he kissed you, but right now, you were pouring yourself into him and he was willing to drink every drop. 

\------------------------------------------


End file.
